


Cónduceme a la locura

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Heavy dialogue, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock está nervioso. McCoy trata de reconfortarlo.





	Cónduceme a la locura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive Me Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529829) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—No hay por qué por ponerse nervioso, Spock. Estoy al tanto de lo que hago.  
  
—No estoy nervioso.  
  
—Lo he hecho antes. No haría nada que te lastimase.  
  
—Sé eso…  
  
—Y **soy** doctor. Si algo _va mal_ puedo hacerme cargo.  
  
El silencio fue tenso.  
  
—¿Confías en mí?  
  
—Sabes que lo hago, Leonard.  
  
—Bien, porque voy a empezar ahora. Y, ¿cariño? No te olvides de respirar.  


* * *

  
—Esto es bastante… placentero.  
  
—Sabía que disfrutarías de un buen paseo a la antigua.  
  
—No tenía idea de que la conducción de un automóvil pudiera ser agradable.  
  
—Querido —sonrío ampliamente—, no has visto nada aún.


End file.
